


Just Like Romeo and Juliet

by crankyjones



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [10]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Day 17, F/M, M/M, Ren Faire, Tyrus Month 2018, Tyrus Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: TJ and Cyrus' relationship is just like Romeo and Juliet's: forbidden.





	Just Like Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> written for day17 :)  
> i actually teared up a bit while writing it, i really relate to it because that's exactly why i don't wanna get into any relationship  
> english isn't my first language, sorry for the mistakes!  
> thanks for reading and thanks for the amazing comments you guys left me on my previous works xx

TJ couldn’t believe he was actually doing this.  
He opened the curtain of the stall and showed the result to Cyrus, his two-months-old boyfriend. His lips were twisted in a weird grimace that turned into a small smile as soon as he saw the brunet’s eyes light up. Just a second later, he was standing right in front of him.

“You look _so_ handsome,” Cyrus said happily.  
“I don’t. I look ridiculous.”  
He wasn’t lying; he did look ridiculous. Did people even wear those things during Elizabeth I’s reign?  
“No, you look handsome. And charming.” A blush spread on TJ’s cheeks. “Come on! They’re about to play ‘Romeo and Juliet’ and you know it’s my favourite play!”  
Yes, he knew. Cyrus told him at least a billion times—and he wasn’t even exaggerating.

TJ followed Cyrus toward a big scene surrounded by chairs. A few people were already standing there, all dressed up like the British people who lived years ago, back in the Renaissance. It wasn’t surprising—after, this was a Ren Faire—but TJ couldn’t help but think everyone looked ridiculous in those outfits that reminded him of his grandparents’ curtains. Cyrus found two empty seats, just next to Andi and Buffy, along with both of their boyfriends, Walker and Marty.

“I cannot believe you managed to make TJ dress up,” Buffy guffawed.  
“Me neither,” TJ admitted with a sigh. “He’s lucky I like him.”  
Cyrus’ head abruptly turned to look at him, eyes wide open. _Oh, no._ Okay, he needed to fix this. Now. Quick, a solution.  
“What kind of friend would I be if I refused something to him, uh?”  
Cyrus seemed to relax a little bit and a subtle sigh escaped his own lips. That was close.

Cyrus and TJ had what you could call a secret relationship. Like, totally secret. No one knew, no one at all. They both agreed on this as soon as they started dating. It was not safe to be opened about it yet. People at Jefferson—especially TJ’s teammates—bullied some guy for almost a year because he was in a relationship with some other boy. He had been forced to change schools for it all to end. Cyrus and TJ definitely didn’t want the same thing to happen to them. So they kept it a secret. Not that it was easy, but they didn’t really have a choice, anyway.  
Just thinking about how they had to hide made TJ’s blood turn cold. It wasn’t fair.

The play eventually started and the crown was completely quiet and listening to what the actors were saying. TJ didn’t understand everything, if he was being honest, but he got the majority of it. Old English was weird. He wasn’t even sure it really was English or just some other language that sounded similar to it. But the story was good, though. It reminded him of Cyrus and him, in some way. Forbidden love. It just wasn’t fair. Without even noticing it, his eyes began tearing up. With a quick movement of the hand, he erased the tears.  
By the end of the play, as Romeo was crying against Juliet’s lifeless body—though she wasn’t really dead—, TJ heard hushed sobs coming from his right side. _Oh, Cyrus…_ Hesitantly, TJ took his hand between his fingers. But, as he was about to gently press his palm to show he was there for him, Cyrus moved his hand away.  
“There are people, TJ…” He heard him whisper so quietly he almost didn’t catch his words.

Romeo landed on the floor, dead. Juliet was now the one crying. And so was TJ. It was enough. It was _not_ fair. He couldn’t handle this anymore. He couldn’t handle being hidden, being forced to act as if nothing was happening. He just couldn’t. He wanted to hold him in his arms, pull him close and kiss him without being scared of people’s judgment. He wanted to yell how much he loved Cyrus, how much he loved his _boyfriend_. But he was scared, so scared… And no matter how much Cyrus told him they would be allowed to be openly together one day, he felt like that feeling would never leave him.  
In rage, TJ got up and ran. He didn’t really know where he was going, but he ended up sitting on the grass behind some booth, his eyes closed against his knees.

“TJ?”  
A shaky breath escaped TJ’s lips. He could recognise Cyrus’ voice among a billion others.  
“Why did you leave?”  
He felt a presence beside him and, somehow, he knew Cyrus was sat crossed-legs and looking at him with eyes full of worry.  
“I’m tired, Cyrus,” he whispered. Anyone could hear in his voice that he was crying. “I just… I just want us to be able to love each other like Buffy and Marty do, you know? It’s not fair that we can’t just because we’re both boys.”  
“You’re right, it’s not, but we can’t just—“  
“No, Cyrus!” His head shot up and Cyrus looked at him with wide eyes. “We shouldn’t be forced to hide, we should be proud of being together! It’s not right!”  
TJ felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. Cyrus was not doing any better. Without realising it, he ended up putting his head against his boyfriend’s neck. He felt arms wrapped around his shoulders.  
“I’m scared, Cyrus,” TJ admitted. “I’m scared, but I don’t want to be. But I still am… And it’s not fair… It’s just not fair…”  
“I know. I feel the same way. But one day, our love will win.”  
“Will it really?”  
“I promise.” TJ felt Cyrus’ lips on the top of his head. “Romeo and Juliet’s love won, so ours can win, too.”  
The boy looked up at this boyfriend and, gently, their lips met. He tasted like tears, but TJ couldn’t care less. He loved Cyrus, and one day, he’ll be able to let the world know.  
When they parted, Cyrus smiled. “Except we won’t die. Please, don’t die.”  
TJ just chuckled and kissed him again. Maybe they had to hide for the moment, but the time they spent alone was worth it.


End file.
